1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the printed circuit board (PCB) layout field and, particularly, to a PCB layout system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing PCBs using a software, heights of electronical components should be considered. In order to have the software automatically warn designers when a component they select will not fit on an area of the PCB because of certain design parameters, a plurality of height and clearance limits should be input to the software, which is troublesome and time consuming.